The Dorky Knight and his Silent Bodyguard
by D'ArcofNeo
Summary: Jaune is your average teen who always finds trouble wherever he goes. Neo is a girl who loves trouble. Throw in a group of scheming sisters and luck, you will have one of the most unusual pairing. JaunexNeo OTP
1. Chapter 1

The teen grinned as he made it outside of the house without being caught.

Oh, this is the day he had been waiting for; with his parents away and his seven sisters busy because of the prank he did, there would be no one to stop him from fulfilling his nefarious plans. He suppressed releasing an evil cackle as he walk with a slight hop on his steps.

"They think they could send me away with a stupid sword and shield did they? No way Jose. I'm going to get the best weapon there is."

He muttered to himself as he continued walking.

Jaune Arc was the youngest of all Arc siblings and the only male in that regard. Ever since young, he found himself unreasonably controlled by his sisters and their whims. However, during the recent years, it had tone down because of their duties as Hunters. That doesn't mean that he was free though. His sisters would still order him around and there was nothing he can do about it. It was because of that reason that he thought of a brilliant plan.

He was going into a Hunter school.

Unfortunately, there were two flaws in his plan. The first was his lack of combat training from any decent school. The truth is that he wasn't really interested about becoming a Hunter until two years ago, and it was only because he didn't want to be stuck with his sisters. The second is that he doesn't have a badass weapon like any legitimate Hunter should. He had tried to ask his parents about that but they said that having a sword was the only thing he could use as he was only beginning to learn combat.

Even though Jaune want freedom from his sisters, that doesn't mean that he was about to charge in a Hunter school with nothing but hope and fake transcripts. That's why he asked them to train him in combat, in which they did with a perverse enthusiasm. His over-enthusiastic sisters bossed around him for three continuous years in the excuse of 'training' and if anything good came out of it, it was that he was now a somewhat decent fighter.

It was sad that he didn't inherited as much as half of his sisters' fight ability.

Now, at the age of seventeen, Jaune is ready to enter a Hunter school. However, he wasn't gonna go with just a meager sword and shield. They may be sturdy and easy to use, but Jaune still wanted his very own badass weapon.

Which is why he was sneaking.

He has heard of awesome weapons being sold in the city for a limited time. Those weapons were either not suited for the original user so they sold in a cheap price to get some of their money back. Now, Jaune was about to head there in hopes of finding something that would suit him. A sword-gun sounds good, he would even settle with an axe-sword if push comes to shove. He won't go to a nameless Hunter school without a great weapon that would later be his trademark.

Jaune giggled to himself as he thought of how cool a light saber would look.

So engrossed with his thoughts, he failed to notice a pair of observant eyes watching him from a distance.

『Chapter one: The Bodyguard』

Meanwhile in some unnamed sleazy bar.

"What do you mean she was hired!?"

Roman Torchwick, a famous criminal in two out of the Four Great Cities, slammed his hands on the counter as he shouted. He had spent so much time finding henchmen who had the skills to save his ass whenever he performs a daring robbery. By now, he had learned that having one competent henchman was better than a dozen same looking henchmen. The former was hard to find but they can do his biddings without any trouble, like that bull-faunus. On the other hand, the latter was easy to find but was much easier to dispose, like that red riding hood did to his newly recruited henchmen last week.

Now, Roman goes for quality over quantity.

"I will repeat for the third time," the man behind the counter rolled his eyes. Criminals these days. "She was hired yesterday by someone. I told her that you would be coming today but it seems that she was more interested in whatever offer was given to her."

"What?!" Torchwick cried in outrage. The man was about to repeat but the criminal raise his hand. "No, don't repeat that. What I want to know is why did she accepted the second offer when I offered her two hundred thousand lien in exchange for her service!"

The owner of the bar shrugged. "How would I know? She's the kind of girl who likes to follow trouble."

Torchwick was in the end of his rope, he was barely able to grab his hat, throw it in the ground and stomp at it repeatedly. It was only since he did not actually perform the act, he managed to preserve a gentleman's dignity. After all, he had to preserve his smooth criminal persona.

"I'm a criminal who wants to cause terrorism and who's famous for illegal things! How can someone outdo me in trouble making?!"

Once again the owner only shrugged. Despite the girl's short time in his bar, he knew that she does whatever she wants. She had the skills and power, she only went here because she heard that the crazies always go here.

Which was partially true.

Torchwick palmed his face and grabbed the nearest drink, downing it with one gulp. The criminal took a second before frowning and looking at the owner.

"What was the thing I just drank?"

The owner smiled before replying.

"Rinse water for my fake teeth."

Torchwick's definite manly shriek of terror resounded around the noisy bar.

«»«»«»«»«»

Jaune stopped on his tracks as he heard the scream of terror.

"Huh, some girl is in trouble!"

He looked around and saw that he wasn't the only one who noticed. The police officers on the other side of the road were already moving to the source of the scream. Jaune nodded at the police officers and hoped them good luck. He continued on his search of them location where the weapons were being sold. Jaune could not help but notice that the place was a little suspicious, definitely a reason why police officers were loitering around.

I wouldn't be in trouble, right? He said to himself as he started to feel a little wary.

What if it was a trap? What if the place was only a trick to lure aspiring Hunters who doesn't have badass weapon? Maybe the vendors were in fact kidnappers who would extort them into other cities where they would become mindless soldiers. Maybe the weapons on display were their actual weapons and they plan to use it on taking them!

Jaune gulped as he stared around him in suspicion.

As he entered an elevator inside the building, he couldn't help but notice a girl who entered as well. She was a short girl, her head only reaching his chest. But what attracted Jaune's attention was the color of her hair, in her case different colors of hair. Her hair was half-pink and half-brown with white streaks in the pink half. She was wearing a white jacket with pink interior, under it was a black corset with curve openings revealing her sides, she also brown pants and pink high boots.

In addition, although it was that particularly hot in Vale, or in the season of rain, the girl was carrying a pinkish white parasol. Maybe it was because her skin was sensitive. After all, that kind of complexion easily is sunburned. Jaune thought as he noticed that the girl was also staring at him.

Still wary about his earlier theory, Jaune decided to warn the girl.

"This isn't exactly the safest of places, just sayin'."

The girl stared at him as if he was an idiot. Jaune then realized his mistake, maybe the reason she was here was the same as his.

"Oh, are you perhaps interested in the weapons that they are selling here?"

The girl continued to stare at him.

"Keep it between the two of us, but I think this is some ploy to kidnap aspiring Hunters who don't have much money to buy customized weapons, and turn them into mindless soldiers," Jaune said in a low tone.

The girl blinked at his conclusion. He had a feeling that her stare translate into 'Are you retarded?'

"By the way, I'm Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls over the tongue. Ladies love it!"

The girl smiled and stared at him with pity. He couldn't help but feel down. He was rejected! Furthermore, the girl didn't even said anything!

Sighing at his own failure, Jaune walked with slumped shoulder as the elevator went into the third floor. The girl followed but kept a distance between him. He thought that she was doing it out of disgust and further drooped. He failed to notice the girl's shoulder shook as she let out a silent chuckle at him.

«»«»«»«»«»

Meanwhile in the Arc ancestral house.

Four blonde females sat in the living room, watching a soap opera while eating handmade snacks of their brother. All of them were different in age and had different face structures. They were Saber, Altria, Jeanne and Joan Arc.

"Huh, it's boring here. I wonder what's happening with Jaune," yawning, the youngest female, Jeanne mumbled.

Next to her, two years older than her, Altria spoke.

"Considering it is Jaune, I will not be surprised if he gets in trouble sometime today. I bet he'll come back later with a crazy tale."

"Sucker's bet," Jeanne's twin, Joan said. "It's a good thing that someone's watching him; we can't always look out for him, especially now that he will attend a Hunter school."

"We're lucky that Neo accepted our request," Altria then looked towards the eldest in the room. "How did you even meet her, sister?"

Saber took a bite of her favorite treat. Jaune was always good at making pastries that contains low sugar. She relished the food before turning towards her three sisters. The other three were still out and doing something she couldn't be bothered to know.

"I found her seven years ago. She looked promising so I trained her," Saber explained before grabbing another tart. "She's the kind of girl who loves trouble. Apparently, some criminal wanted to hire her, but after I told her one of Jaune's escapades, she decided to watch over him instead, for free."

"What escapade did you tell her? Jeanne asked. "When Jaune found himself sleeping with a herd of Ursae?"

"When Jaune found himself in the middle of a Nevermore's nest?" Joan supplied.

"Oh, is it about the time when Jaune accidentally boarded on a different Bullhead and landed in Vacuo and the said Bullhead covered by vomit?" Altria followed.

"Are we talking about Jaune's misadventures?" A new voice asked as Lily Arc entered the room. "My favorite was when Jaune battled an Alpha Beowulf with a frozen drumstick."

"Nah," Saber smirked. "It was when Jaune accidentally walked in the girls' shower room in Atlas. The day he almost died from nosebleed."

"And from lack of air as well," Altria reminisced.

"Neo said that she was getting bored of petty crimes. She wanted some amusement from time to time," Saber said as she grabbed for her seventh strawberry tart. "By the way, where are the other two?"

Lily shrugged, "They were haunting the girls who sent love letters in Jaune's locker."

"Ah."

The five sisters continued to eat and watch the rather boring program.

«»«»«»«»«»

"I knew it!"

Jaune shouted as he ducked an attack from one of the merchants inside. He grabbed the offender's arm and threw him towards the pile of bullets on the other side of the room. He then jumped to evade a low attack from a halberd using man. Jaune landed on the weapon before delivering a sharp kick towards the user's face, knocking him out cold. Next, he flipped at table and hit another approaching man before he jumped under another table to avoid bullets.

A few minutes after he entered the place, Jaune noticed that the vendors were acting suspiciously. All of them were staring at his every movement and they seem tense, as if ready to attack. It was only because of Jaune's years of experience under his sisters that he managed to deduce what they were planning. He tried to leave at that moment but it seems that these people would not allow it.

"What are your plans?" he shouted as he picked up a mace and threw it towards his target.

On the other side of the room, Jaune noticed the girl disposing other armed vendors with ease. The parasol that she was carrying doubled as a gun and a shield. Jaune couldn't help but notice the similarity in the girl's moves from his eldest sister as he watched her grappling moves.

"Why are you doing this?"

His answer came from a tall man wielding a chainsaw.

"'Ve are gonna ship you into other zities!" the man yelled with a rough accent as he charged. "'Zey vill turn you into mindless soldiers!"

From his peripheral, Jaune saw the girl pause for a moment in shock before slamming an attacker towards the wall, denting it. He was also shocked that his earlier theory had been correct. Maybe he should consider a career as a detective.

"I knew it! You were taking advantage of people who don't have money to order customized weapons!"

Jaune grabbed a sword and charged towards a group of armed vendors. He deflected all of the bullets and slashed at a man with a machine gun. Next, he bashed a man in the face with the pommel of his sword. He jumped and kicked a man who was attempting to throw a grenade. Next he used one of his foot as a pivot and unleashed a spinning slash like a tornado.

Sparks flew all around. Spinning, slashing then turning again – Jaune's sword danced madly like a tempest, shattering his targets' weapons and sending them flying away at the same time.

"Tch!"

Jaune dropped the sword and frowned. He wasn't used in using mechanical weapons. They were hard to control whereas Crocea Mors was easy to wield and was quite effective, unlike the weapons that he had been using throughout the battle.

"No wonder they were cheap."

Jaune picked another sword as he faced a shield user amidst the enemies. Unlike others, the shield user was proficient in blocking so he wasn't easily taken out. Jaune spun his body rapidly, he thrust the tip of the sword towards the shield.

An intense showering of sparks exploded. As expected a mechanical sword, trying to pierce with one strike a shield was not possible.

However, the attack did not end there. Jaune momentarily released the sword—

"Taste my awesome-ness! I call this, Immortal Breaker!"

Then he forcefully hammered his fist against the hilt of the sword.

Using the blade to transmit the impact - this was a weapon breaking technique that belonged to the domain of unorthodox sword skills.

The large shield was shattered into particles, the same goes for the mechanical sword. The user's eyes widened greatly.

Having shattered the shield, the sword's shattered piece hit the shield user. Jaune used the distraction to send a powerful punch towards the shield user's solar plexus, immediately knocking him out. Jaune didn't bother to pick a weapon this time, instead rushing towards his opponents unarmed.

Feeling the adrenaline, he yelled a battle cry—

"I cast Fist!"

The following scene was composed of utter badass skills from Jaune and the parasol-wielding girl. The armed vendors did not stand a chance as the two aspiring Hunters fought them with unorthodox skills learned from their fearsome teacher.

As Jaune knocked out the last vendor in disguise, the door was blown away by what it seems like an aura magic.

A man with gray hair and a cane walked inside followed by a stern looking woman with a riding crop and blonde hair tied into a bun. He would admit that they looked rather awesome, but their time of arrival left nothing to be desired.

Jaune noticed that the woman's eyes twitched when she saw the scene.

"Not another one!"

«»«»«»«»«»

"Of all the boneheaded, irresponsible things I've ever witnessed, this takes the cake!" the blonde woman with glasses said sternly as she paced around the interrogation room of a police department nearby. "Is Vale so boring that kids fight crime to pass time?"

Jaune tried not to meet the woman's gaze. But answered in a heated tone.

"Hey! What were we supposed to do? We didn't know it was a trap!"

In response to him, the woman replied.

"Do you not know that selling weapons in open is illegal? Hunter weapons are custom made and must have permission from the Department of Weapons and Safety. Those that they were selling were rejected by the Safety Department because of flaws that may cause their wielder's death!"

Jaune whimpered at his seat. But before the woman can say even more, the door was opened and the gray haired man entered the room; he wore a black suit and green scarf. Once again, Jaune wondered if there was something wrong in the climate in Vale or if it was just for fashion. Then again, the scarf may be a weapon like the parasol. However, he was focused at the man holding a plate of gummy bears.

The man placed the plate of gummy bears in the table, staring at Jaune with his hazel eyes.

"Jaune Arc," the man said as he stared at him. "You have… blue eyes…"

Jaune stared back at the man.

"You have gummy bears… let's negotiate."

The woman with blonde hair face-palmed so hard, that the noise reverberated in the room.

The girl next to him silently chuckled.

«»«»«»«»«»

"—and that's what happened."

Jaune sat in front of his seven sisters as he explained how his day went. How he battled 15 or so men in the building and how he was reprimanded by the woman named Glynda Goodwitch on how he should not trade his eyes for a plate of gummie bears—and finally, how he was invited at Beacon instead of a nameless Hunter school.

"Ah, so it was like that," Saber said as she sipped a cup of tea. "What about you Neo, will you also go to Beacon? I know that it wasn't in the deal, so I would understand if you want to back out."

The girl sitting besides Jaune, simply smiled at Saber.

"…"

"I see. That would be very appreciated. Jaune here always find trouble wherever he goes; and we can't always watch over him. I'll leave it to you to keep him safe."

"…"

"You have my thanks, Neo."

Jaune stared at the one-sided conversation and felt the need to intervene.

"Wait, wait wait, you know this girl?" he said, pointing at Neo which smiled at him. "And what do you mean 'I'll leave it to you' am I missing something here?"

Saber stared at Jaune.

"Her name is Neo, she will be watching you as you go in Beacon," she smirked at his gob-smacked expression. "Why brother, surely you didn't think that we will simply let you leave without any means of knowing when you have another one of your embarrassing moments, right?"

"But- but- but!"

Meanwhile, Neo only watched him in amusement.

She wasn't wrong in choosing him rather than that boring criminal.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! I finally finished this! I got the inspiration of making a Jaune and Neo OTP after watching the latest episode. I think this will be my main focus rather than my CampioneDxD cross over.**

**So, did you like it? If you did, please leave a review. This is my second fic so please go easy on me~**

**By the way, I hear that many SBers from TGWP cult is lurking here. My Pen name in Nrvnqsr Vnzrbst, just thought you want to know.**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is not acceptable!"

Jaune yelled as he tried to table flip, only to fail when Jeanne hit him with a ladle on the stomach, forcing him to sit down. He glared at the woman beside him; she thinks that she can just hit him without repercussions? He was a Hunter in training now! He can't be bullied by anyone anymore.

"Mum! Jeanne hit me! It hurts!"

He yelled towards his mother who tried her best not to sigh at his behavior.

Isabella Arc was a proud mother, and she had every right to be. She and her husband were famous in the ranks of Hunters and her seven daughters were all starting to gain reputation from their own fighting abilities. However, she could not help but wonder what will happen to her only son when he faces the tough world. Jaune was a bit… immature in some ways. Sure he was a badass in making, but he was a socially awkward boy who could not initiate normal conversation towards the opposite sex—except family—without making himself look like an idiot.

"No fighting in front of the food," she admonished. Jeanne nodded while Jaune gave his sister a smug look. She suppressed a sigh; Jaune was just like his father in their younger days. "Now, Jaune, what are you trying to tell me before you attempted to flip the table?"

Jaune swallowed his food before pointing at Neo, who was sitting in his left, sharing lunch with them.

"Saber wants her to follow me to Beacon and report every embarrassing experience I might find myself into! On top of that, she said that this girl was suppose to protect me!" He crossed his arms and huffed like a child throwing a tantrum, which was similar to what he was doing right now. "Can you believe that? I can handle myself in a fight. I don't need a bodyguard!"

"More like a babysitter~" From the furthest seat in his right, Nero Estella Arc mumbled. She was older than Jaune by six years.

Jaune glared at her and huffed.

"Aren't you supposed to be glad, dear?" Isabella said, "Your sisters went that far to ensure your safety."

"But I can handle my own!" Jaune protested. "I'm old enough to marry!"

The whole table was suddenly in silence. Isabella sighed and looked at Jaune who was oblivious to the stares that was sent to him by his sisters. He obviously doesn't know the reason why he was still unable to have a girlfriend up until now. All of his seven sisters were overprotective of him.

"Marry? I pity the poor girl who would be stuck with you," Lily said with a sweet smile. "You're an idiot who could not even tell the difference between a male and female Grimm."

At her words, Jaune tilted his head.

"Those things have gender?"

Isabella sighed, worrying about her son's future. She looked at the Neo girl who was watching her son with amusement. The girl had finished her food fast so she wouldn't have to choke while watching Jaune. From what Alter told her, Neo was very talented. The girl then noticed her stare. Isabella smiled at the girl.

"Neo, please take good care of my son," ignoring Jaune's dumbfounded look. "He's an idiot who wouldn't survive on his own. He may know his way with a sword and shield but he often gets overconfident. He's a stupid buffoon who doesn't know what the capital of Mistral is. If he annoys you, just smack him on the head, that's what we do."

Neo nodded with a smile, and then sent a mocking smile towards Jaune.

"Rah! I hate you all!"

Jaune yelled as he stood up from his seat and marched outside of the house, tripping on the doormat on the process. Neo stood up, with the intention of following him. She had already integrated her task as a bodyguard to the Arc scion.

"Jaune is still foolish," Isabella continued, halting Neo. "He's the kind of person who would charge recklessly against a Striker just to save a stranger."

"You have no idea how many times he had hurt himself in charging without any backup or plan," Astoria said with a bitter smile. "There was even one time where he was sent in the hospital for shattered ribs. Surgery lasted for 13 hours."

Neo noticed that the earlier atmosphere in the family had vanished and was replaced by melancholy. Saber sighed and stopped eating her desserts.

"Neo, the main reason why I want you to watch over him is to prevent another case of that from happening," she said seriously. "I know he won't stop being reckless, but try to stop our brother from killing himself. Beat him to submission if necessary."

"Please keep him safe."

Neo inclined her head towards the Arc family and promptly followed her charge. Can't have him sneak out again.

『Chapter two: Before Departing 』

Jaune went in the training area outside of their house.

"Stop following me."

He halted and turned towards the same girl that had been following him ever since he left the house. Normally, he wouldn't be so rude towards a girl, but after knowing that she is involved with his sisters, he couldn't help but do so. The girl was their accomplice after all.

"I know that they tasked you in following me. I don't care about it even one bit. If you don't stop following me I'm seriously gonna call the police!"

Neo snorted and sent a taunting smirk as if daring him to do so.

Jaune trembled in frustration and glared at her. She haven't even said anything but he couldn't help but feel annoyed at her expression. He thought that the reason was because Neo knew his sisters. Surely those devils told her tips on how to get under his skin.

"Stop following me, seriously!"

Jaune started to walk again but he can hear the girl's footsteps following him. He sighed and sprinted. Below the training ground was a vast forest, Jaune knew the place by heart. If he could only shake off that Neo girl, he would be able to start his exercise without feeling self-conscious.

He ran around and made sure to cover his tracks.

After a few minutes of running, Jaune stopped at a clearing to catch his breath. It seems that he had lost the girl when he jumped over the bushes at one point. After training with his sisters, Jaune would usually head here for some peace and rest. Never once have he lost his sisters but if he continue running for some time, they would eventually get bored and leave him alone. That girl who doesn't even know this place would sure fail to find him.

Or so he thought.

Jaune noticed something different from his favorite spot, since when did it smelled of vanilla. He looked around him and sighed. His suspicion was correct. A few meters, on the far right, there was a girl sitting on a rock, smiling under her parasol. The wind blowing around them was carrying the delightful scent of vanilla after all.

"How?"

In response to his question, Neo made another taunting look. Jaune gritted his teeth.

"Okay, that's it. I don't care if you're a cute girl; you're going to stop following me."

"…"

Jaune took a few calming breathes.

"My sisters said that you were supposed to look after me. I can do that just fine. That's why I challenge you into a fight to prove it."

Jaune removed his sheathed sword from his waist and transformed it into a white kite shield with the Arc emblem on its front. He pulled Crocea Mors, the plain sword that was used by his great grandfather still retained still sharpness after a long time.

"Let's fight. If you can't defeat me, you're not good enough to look after me."

The raised an eyebrow, her expression that of amusement. Jaune waited as she finally stood up from her sitting position. She walked towards him and stopped a few meters in front of him with a relaxed stance.

Not giving any kind of warning, Jaune charged with his shield. In only a few moments, he reached position and prepared to bash her with his shield. Neo did not move from her position. Jaune narrowed his eyes and expected some kind of trap.

He bashed her with his shield, only to stare in surprise as the girl before him shattered into pieces like a mirror.

That moment, he felt something trip him. Jaune switched witch his right foot and twirled to see the same girl smirking at him. He slashed with his sword only for it to be deflected by the opening of her umbrella. The girl jumped above him, grabbing his arm and throwing him in the air. Jaune barely managed to regain his balance he looked towards Neo only to see her pointing her umbrella towards him. His eyes widened as he hurriedly placed his shield in front of him waiting for the bullets to come.

There were no bullets.

Jaune realized his mistake too late, a kick landed on his left arm, making his shield fly away. The next thing he knew was pain as another kick landed on the side of his ribs. Jaune crushed at the ground with a loud thud. He raised his sword to block an incoming stab and hurriedly rolled to get up. Once he did, he stared around and saw that a dozen clones of Neo surrounded him.

"That's a rather tricky skdll, but it's not enough!"

He used one foot as a pivot and spun like a whirlwind to deliver several slash like a tornado. As expected, the illusions were shattered just like the earlier, but what surprised him was that all of them shattered, leaving the real one missing.

"Above!"

Jaune realized jumped back as a flash of pink dropped in his earlier position. The girl aimed her parasol and released three shots. Jaune deflected all of them without any trouble and leaped towards the girl in a slashing motion. However, instead of attacking Neo who was in front of him, Jaune stabbed on his right side. His sword was caught by a parasol, Neo used an illusion once again. Jaune sent a kick which she deftly blocked with a backslap.

Jaune landed on the ground and simply pierced. That's how it should be, but his sword traveled faster than normal eyes could see. He saw Neo's right eye turning pale white as the blade passed through her, the sound of mirror being shattered following shortly. A hand gripped his outstretched arm and tossed him in the ground. Jaune didn't release his sword and kicked the girl but missed as the latter jumped and grabbed his outstretched foot.

She threw him in the air and delivered a solid kick on his ribs. Jaune winced, but smiled as he sent another lightning thrust towards Neo. The girl leaned to the right, but the sword followed. She was forced to release him in order to dodge. In a hair's breadth, Jaune dodged a bullet that came out from her weapon. He drove in a slash at the girl and followed with another using fast and compact swing. Neo opened here parasol and blocked the strikes, delivering her own as they exchanged blows.

Jaune showed an expression of surprise when he realized that he was losing in terms of strength against Neo. He then noticed that ever since the start of their fight, Neo had been smiling, as if she wasn't at least a bit winded. He clicked his tongue and frown when he realized that she had replaced herself with another illusion. He jumped back and slashed the incoming bullets with his sword. If he wasn't going to win with strength alone, he needs to focus on speed.

Jaune sent continuous attacks towards his opponent. However, Neo parried all of them with ease as she crossed swords with him. She grabbed his arm and sent another kick, this time to his jaw. Jaune staggered from the blow and widened his eyes when he saw his opponent mere inches in front of him with a smirk. The next moment, air left his lungs as she used the cane of her parasol to hit him in the stomach. It was followed by well-executed grapple moves that hit him all over the body.

He was sent flying once again but this time, he was weaponless.

Jaune blinked as he tried to comprehend how Neo easily defeated him. The entire fight did not even last ten minutes, but he was overpowered without even landing a clean hit towards her. Neo was a monster. That was the only explanation. Even though he did not use his Semblance, she was still able to fight him with overwhelming skill and tactics.

He heard soft footsteps and saw Neo looking down at him with a taunting smirk. He noticed that once again, her eyes have returned into color brown.

"Fine, so you are strong. That doesn't mean I have to be happy being followed by you," he said with a frown as he stood up from his position. Neo's smirk widened as she closed her parasol.

Jaune creaked his neck and activated his aura to heal the forming bruises as he collected his sword and shield.

"I'm going for some rest so you can return. Don't worry, I won't leave."

Neo simply inclined her head. But instead of returning to the house, she leaped at a tree branch and sat there. Jaune looked at her with a frown.

"Are you just gonna watch me the whole day?"

"…"

"You really like your silence huh?"

"…"

Jaune sighed, he wasn't gonna get anything from her anytime soon. Whatever, he put down his weapons and plopped at the grass-covered ground. He used the hood of his shirt to cover his eyes from the light.

He thought of how he needs to get used with someone watching him all the time and closed his eyes.

«»«»«»«»«»

The sun was in the middle of setting when Jaune woke up.

He yawned and shook the sleepiness by gently slapping his cheeks. He stood up from his lying position and stretched. He felt much better now after a good nap. Jaune looked towards the sunset and confirmed that he had been out for some time. He looked around him and inspected the marks that were left behind when he sparred with Neo.

Speaking of which, Jaune stared at the particular where he last saw her before sleeping. The branch was empty and there was no sign of her. Oh well, he didn't really expect her to hang around and watch him sleep. She must have things she had to do after all.

Jaune grabbed his weapon, but noticed a hem of a jacket behind a tree. He peaked and saw that Neo was soundly asleep, leaning against the trunk of the tree.

"She's still here?"

He muttered with a little surprise. He must have been out for five hours. Why didn't she left when he was asleep? Jaune sighed and placed his hand on her shoulder, shaking it as he attempt to wake her up.

Slowly, Neo opened her eyes and let out a soundless yawn. She stared up at him and rubbed her eyes. It was cute sight. Jaune thought of how cute she was but had no plans to admit it. Especially after she crushed him in their spar earlier. By now, he had known to not say certain things towards the opposite sex.

"Why didn't you leave?"

Jaune asked as Neo helped herself to stand. The girl stared at him as if he was stupid.

"Okay, I know that you were supposed to look after me. But don't you think that what you did was… too much?"

"…?"

Neo simply tilted her head. Jaune sighed.

"Come on, let's head back. I'm hungry, you must be too. I'll prepare dinner."

At the mention of food, Jaune noticed that Neo's expression brightened, if the growing smile at her face was any indication.

Oh great, is she some kind of glutton?

«»«»«»«»«»

Three days later, Jaune was ready to depart for Beacon.

He along with Neo was standing, surrounded by the Arc family. Neo was munching on a crepe that he made earlier. Jaune discovered, that just like his sisters, Neo also had a sweet tooth. Her method of persuading him in making her sweets was unusual. She would stare at him until he creep outs. At least she didn't bossed him around like his sisters did.

"Ah it's that time already huh? Kids sure grow up fast these days. It seems it was only yesterday when Jaune was running around calling me 'big sister'," Saber reminisced as she ignored the glare from Jaune.

"I never did that!" he yelled in protest."

"Hah~ now he's too embarrassed to show his love to us," Nero teased.

"Ah, this is the rebellious phase huh," Altria mumbled.

"I miss the younger Jaune. He would always allow me to dress him," Lily added.

Jaune's face had turned as red as a tomato as he tried his best to ignore them. He only needed to endure a little more. He won't need to bear with them starting tomorrow. Don't do anything that may provoke them to stop you from leaving.

"Jaune, remember to sent us letter regularly, aright?" Joan leaned to hug her brother.

"Yup! Tell us about your adventures." Jeanne followed.

Before Jaune knew it, all of his sisters were hugging him. They were making quite a scene as other people looked at their direction. Jaune suppressed a sigh and remembered that this was the last day that he'll see them for months.

Sighing, Jaune returned their hug with a twitching face.

CLICK!

Jaune stared at the source of the sound and saw his bodyguard holding a scroll on her left hand while eating a crepe with her right. He twitched even more when Neo showed him the image.

"This is going to be a regular thing isn't it?"

Saber broke her hug and pointed a thumbs up at him.

"Of course! That's why she is with you in the first place. Her main objective is to report to us every embarrassing moment you have in Beacon!"

"Or whenever you fail at something miserably," Astoria added.

Jaune groaned. This is the reason why he wanted to leave them in the first place.

* * *

><p><strong>Not a particular humorous chapter. I'm really bad at that so sorry. Next chapter will show when the two of them arrive in Beacon. I'm too lazy to proof-read, so just point out my mistakes and I'll fix it.<strong>

**Tell me your thoughts about this chapter. Leave a review.**

Saber: 25

Altria: 21

Astoria: 21

Nero: 23

Lily: 23

Jeanne: 19

Joan: 19


	3. Chapter 3

[Students, the carrier is about to reach Beacon. Please get ready and don't forget anything. I repeat—]

"Hurk!"

Jaune cradled his stomach as the carrier soared through the skies. He should have known that this would happen. But because he was in a rush to leave and evade whatever obstacles his sisters' placed in his path, he had neglected to bring medicine for his motion sickness.

Just a little more…

He had been enduring for almost two hours. Just a little more wouldn't hurt. Jaune slammed his fist on the wall and begged every deity in the pantheon to help him get through his problem without embarrassing himself. He doesn't want to be the laughingstock of his sisters not a day after he left.

Curses! Why couldn't this thing fly faster!

Jaune stood from his seat and began pacing around. He had to distract himself from the thoughts of releasing the contents of his stomach in the plane. He can do it somewhere else, in the male's bathroom preferably; where Neo could not follow him along with her cursed camera.

Speaking of the evil girl… Neo was calmly seated and was watching him with clear amusement in her face. Jaune could not help but feel wary of the evil smile that kept appearing on her face on occasion. If he had known better, he would think that she was a sadist. Maybe his guess wasn't that far; after all, he only sees her smile whenever he's either in pain or embarrassed.

He desperately held to something as the carrier shook from minor turbulence. He had almost released the contents of his stomach because of that. Jaune sent a sneak glance at his bodyguard and saw her shoulders shaking while holding a camera.

Not this time. She will not outsmart him this time.

Jaune paced around once again. He could now see the enlarging view of Beacon as they approach closer. He marveled at the sight of the neatly arranged buildings and the tallest one located right in the heart of it. He could see the lush forest below that was the Emerald Forest, home to many kinds of Grimm.

While Jaune had his share experience of fighting Grimm, he alone did not win some of them. Often times, his sisters would only allow him to engage a high class Grimm to learn its weakness. If he slip once, his sisters would end the battle. So far, he had only won against a few that includes, Beowolves, Ursae, Boarbatusk, Arachne, Houndoom, and an almost victory against a King Taijitu; it escaped after having its white-half decapitated, though.

Even though he was not a fight-junkie like his sisters, Jaune would admit that he fighting is fun. It was the only time where he can feel joy in his veins. It was a family thing; his mother once said that she and his sisters always feel alive when in battle, and although he inherited that trait, it was unlike their constant urge to fight something. Which Jaune was extremely thankful for.

He removed his gaze on the sight below them as he felt his stomach hurl once again. Unlike earlier, the contents of his stomach were demanding to be released. Jaune covered his mouth with his hands and started to run away from Neo. He may embarrass himself in front of other people, but it was better than having his sisters' laugh at his back.

Jaune stared behind him and saw Neo hot on his tail.

Not good! Can't have her following. Jaune started to maneuver his way towards other passengers, ignoring their protests. He was going to release it soon and he must escape to somewhere safe before Neo could find him.

Jaune jumped at a fork and simply couldn't hold it anymore. He released all of his lunch at the floor, not caring if some stranger saw. After he felt the contents of his stomach gone, Jaune sighed and wiped his mouth with a handkerchief. He straightened his back and recoiled at what he saw in front of him.

A blonde girl with long hair was scrunching her face in disgust as she stared at her boots covered in vomit, unable to believe what just transpired. Behind her, another girl clad in red was trying her best no to laugh at the blonde's misfortune.

Oh, dust.

He had vomited on her shoes!

"Eeew!"

Jaune's expression turned into morbid embarrassment as he thought of ways to apologize to the girl. He didn't mean it! He was just trying to escape from his pursuer whose intent was to catch his embarrassing moment and report it to his evil sisters. He didn't mean to do this—

CLICK!

Jaune slowly turned with horror and saw Neo with an evil smile pointing the camera at his direction.

『Chapter three: Hello Beacon』

Jaune boarded off the train with a gloomy look and a black eye on his left.

Behind him, Neo followed with a big smile hidden under her opened parasol.

He considered himself lucky to get away with only a punch in the face… a hard punch, but at least it was over. The girl may not talk to him, or feel disgust whenever she saw him, and may even spread rumor about him but… Oh who was he kidding. He was ruined before he even arrived.

"Maybe I should just give up," he muttered with a resigned expression.

No! He had endured years of being bossed around by his sisters! He can't just give up because his reputation was ruined in an instant! He was free from them, well sort of, but they were not around to laugh at his face or force him to do their biddings! He would do his best and try to enjoy his newfound freedom!

"Look, I'm sorry that I punched you, but it's your own fault."

The blonde girl said as she walked beside him. After she punched him, she realized that he was just an unlucky soul who was in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"It's fine. At least now I wouldn't feel bad for that," Jaune replied.

"Yang, you really got to control your temper," the red-clad girl said from behind.

"I already apologized, Ruby, and I was surprised, you can't possibly blame me!"

Yang and Ruby were siblings. If they haven't told him, he would never figure it out. The two of them have no resemblance to each other. Jaune had always been annoyed that he inherited his mother's look just like his sisters. Not that he hated how he looked, but in his opinion, he would look better if he inherited his father's white hair or green eyes. Only his sisters had inherited green eyes and blonde hair from their parents while he inherited all of his mother's features.

"By the way, I haven't caught your name. Care to introduce yourself, Vomit Boy?"

Jaune twitched at the nickname but didn't retort,

"Name's Jaune Arc. I'm sorry again for vomiting on your shoes."

"Eh, I punched you so we're even." Yang turned her head towards the silent girl. "So, does she have a name?""

The girl in question remained smiling. Jaune wondered if she can even speak, She had been following him for three days and he haven't heard her even say anything once. Saber could somehow guess what she wanted to tell, but other people could not do something like that.

"Her name's Neo, she doesn't talk much."

Jaune answered for her, he walked a few more steps before he noticed Yang giving him a wide grin. Flashes of his sisters' similar expression appeared on his mind. Jaune knew what was gonna happen next. She would tease him for his clumsiness or prank him.

"So, are you two together?"

Whatever he was thinking, _that_ was not one of it.

"WHAT?" Jaune yelled in surprise, this caused Yang to grin wider.

"Isn't that the case? She's been following you and you even answer questions for her."

Jaune face palmed

"How… how did you even got the conclusion?"

He sighed and rolled his eyes. What in the world would cause Yang to think about that? If she haven't noticed, Jaune was wary of Neo and wouldn't even let her get on arm's reach. He was afraid that she may do something evil like trip him so that he would fall towards a girl's bosom. His sisters' have done it before; there was no knowing if they told that to Neo—and knowing her, she would dome something like that just for her amusement.

"If that's not it, why is she stalking you?"

"Yang!"

Ruby sent a look towards his sister, but Jaune could see that she was also curious. He would admit that Ruby looked quite cute when trying to act not interested. However, she needs to hide her expression even more. Jaune had seen his sisters' 'innocent look' so many times and by now, he was a master of reading expressions.

Well might as well tell her.

"Neo… she was sent by my sisters to look after me—sort of. She was to report to them every time I embarrass myself," said he with a sigh.

In response, Yang laughed.

"No kidding?" At Jaune's nod, she laughed even more. "Man, I got to meet your sisters; they sound awesome. I could learn a tip or two from them!"

Jaune recoiled and stared at Yang as if she stole his candy.

"You… could it be that you're the kind of sister that loves to bully her younger sibling!?"

Yang shrugged and ruffled Ruby's hair, making the latter puff her cheeks and try to get away. Yang locked her into a chokehold and stared maliciously at Ruby.

"It's not bullying, but I like to tease her from time to time," she said, missing Jaune's eyes widening.

"That's what they say!" he yelled in fear, "Het away from me!"

Jaune started to run away from Yang, paying no mind to his surroundings as he did. Yang stared at Jaune in amusement, releasing Ruby from her hold. She stared at the silent girl who did not move, and instead stared at the boy's retreating back with anticipation.

"He does that often?"

Yang asked offhandedly, whistling as she saw how fast Jaune was running. He might stand a chance against Ruby in speed.

"…"

Neo only nodded in response.

Ruby wondered if her pause before her action meant something.

CRASH!

A crash 50 meters away caught their attention.

"That was Vomit Boy, isn't it?"

Neo was already gone.

«»«»«»«»«»

Jaune wondered if today was Tuesday.

Everything bad always happens on Tuesday. Then again, bad things happen to him every day. He went into Beacon with hopes that his days will change and turn peaceful for once. It seems that wherever he goes, he would not be able to escape his curse.

But why does it have to be something like this?

Jaune gulped nervously as he stared at the fuming girl underneath him.

How did this even happen? He only remember crashing on a bunch of luggage, how did this girl end up under him? More importantly, how did his right hand end up in _that_ place?

Squish!

Soft… small but definitely softer than any pillow.

Jaune seem to remember the sensation whenever he would sleep and wake up with his sisters around him. If that is the case, then it is definitely bad. Jaune trembled as he felt unearthly killing intent radiating from the girl underneath him.

Squish!

Once again, under his hand an utterly other dimensional sensation could be felt!

CLICK!

Ah, there was that sound again.

"Re-release me, you PERVERT!"

Before Jaune could even do so, a plate-sized thing made out of light appeared underneath his chin and released a pushing force so powerful that it rivaled Yang's punch. Jaune was sent a few feet on the air before falling down on his butt.

Everything was spinning…

He felt himself lifted from the ground and looked towards the person responsible.

Hair as white as snow tied into a side ponytail with a tiara. A proper face, there was a scar of the right side of her face but it didn't diminished her beauty at the least, quite the opposite, it made her look even more beautiful.

Her light blue eyes were narrowed in anger and tears were starting to get watery.

"…beautiful," he couldn't help but whisper.

"Wh-what?"

The grip on his collar loosened slightly.

From his peripheral, Jaune saw another figure clad in light blue approaching them.

"Oh Weiss you were rescued? By chance, is the man you're holding your rescuer and prince charming?"

Once again, the killing intent returned. Before Jaune knew it he was traveling by air as the girl named Weiss threw him towards the newcomer.

"YOU!"

"Eh? Wait—!"

Jaune crashed against the girl and the first thing he noticed was the smell. If Neo smelt of vanilla, this girl smell of an orchid. He would indulge in the sensation, however, if his breathing wasn't blocked by the source of smell.

Soft… softer than before!

Different from Weiss' pitiful assets, over here there is a considerable...sense of existence.

Wai-Wait, this is...!

Pressed of his face with a soft feeling, Jaune's face suddenly became hot.

"Waa~ ho-how daring!"

CLICK!

Jaune immediately pulled back and stood up, his face as red as a tomato.

"SO-SORRY!"

He clasped his hands together and waited for the inevitable to happen. He only hoped that it would not affect his future as man and would not result in him under a tombstone. Several thoughts ran on his head and he waited for the attack.

However, it did not come.

Jaune opened one eye and saw the girl in front of him dusting off her clothes. Unlike the girl from earlier, she was wearing a light blue jacket, underneath it was a white shirt. She also wore white pants and blue boots. Her hair was the same like Weiss, but was shorter, only reaching her shoulders and covering a side of her face.

"Weiss, your prince sure is forward is he not? You two will be a great pair," the girl said.

"LIKE HELL HE IS! HE IS A PERVERT THAT G-GROPED ME!"

Jaune winced and felt as if an arrow to the knee struck him.

"AND YOU, WINTER! WHY IN THE WORLD DID YOU PLACED ME IN A LUGGAGE BAG?!"

At this, Jaune blinked his eyes and stared at the two. They resembled each other in facial structure and hair, but Winter had lavender eyes while Weiss had blue. They stood on the same height, which was greater than Neo.

"Weiss! How could you even think that I would do that to you?"

Winter placed her forehand on her forehead and acted as if she was hurt by Weiss' words. Yeah, she was not fooling anyone.

"AND YOU. YOU VILE, PERVERTED, DEGENERATE, RAPSCALLION! HOW DARE YOU GROPE MY SISTER AFTER GROPING ME?!"

"Fufu, perhaps he did not felt satisfied? After all—"

"WINTER SCHNEE. IF YOU FINISH THE SENTENCE I SWEAR YOU WILL—"

"Enough Weiss, you're causing a scene~"

Jaune looked around them and saw a few people looking at their direction. He deliberately ignored Neo who was giggling evilly while staring at her camera. Nope, he saw nothing but a few weird/envious look being sent towards them.

He saw Yang and Ruby arriving, the former staring over Neo's shoulder and towards the camera.

"Wow… you sure work fast, Lady Killer."

"What? Yang, why would Jaune kill a lady?"

Oh Ruby…

«»«»«»«»«»

The six of them entered the auditorium.

Jaune was busy apologizing towards Winter and Weiss, the latter glaring daggers at him. Yang and Neo watching in amusement and Ruby getting starry eyed from staring the weapons carried by other students. Needless to say they were gathering a lot of attention.

"I said I was sorry," Jaune repeated for what it seemed like the hundredth time.

"Right, as if I'm gonna buy that. I can't believe that you have the gall to deny your actions although you have been caught red-handed!"

"But I didn't mean it! How in the world would I know that you were inside the luggage? How did you even got there?!"

Winter tried to whistle but only succeeded in blowing. Weiss glared at her and then back at Jaune.

"You groped me. I almost believed what you said afterwards but you then molested my sister. How can you explain that?"

Jaune's face reddened as he replied.

"I-I didn't know that you were there! _I-I meant it when I said that!_" Jaune took a breather. "And you threw me at Winter! In fact, none of it would happen if it weren't because of you! It's all your fault!"

"M-mine!? How dare you push the blame to me?"

Jaune and Weiss continued to argue, ignoring the stares sent towards them. Finally, one unnamed student finally reached the end of his rope and yelled.

"Would you stop arguing like a married couple? The Headmaster is about to say something!"

Jaune and Weiss stopped whatever they were doing and saw the majority of the people inside the auditorium staring at them. They blushed at the attention and promptly stopped. They ignored the giggles from Yang and Winter.

In front of them, the Headmaster of Beacon tapped at the microphone.

"All of you… have colorful eyes," Ozpin said seriously, then mumbled. "It is only I, who has plain colored eyes… "

Silence.

The newest recruits watched as Glynda Goodwitch walked behind the Headmaster and whacked him. However, it seems to have little effect as the jealous Headmaster mumbled words that only he could understand.

"Silver, violet, brown that turns to pink, lilac that turns red, green, and even little potatoes… sigh. It is up to you to take the first step."

The weird man then walked off the stage.

Glynda Goodwitch rubbed her temples and went after the deranged man.

«»«»«»«»«»

Saber was in the middle of reading when her Scroll beeped.

Raising a delicate eyebrow, she wondered if Jaune already got himself into trouble. Although she expected that, it was too soon. She always thought that the first report from Neo would happen tomorrow, when Jaune discovers how the initiation will begin couple with shots taken when he was busy vomiting on the plane.

Saber reached for her Scroll and opened the message.

Three pictures appeared in front of her. All of them with Jaune, and different girls.

Saber stared at them for a moment before her shoulders shook.

Moments later, the Arc ancestral house was filled of cackles from the eldest daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>Short and stupid chapter, please don't kill me. Yes, I made Winter Weiss' twin sister. Why? Because why not? Ozpin is jealous of the students' colorful eyes? He should be! Weiss is tsundere? What else is new?<strong>

**Sigh, maybe I'll replace this chapter, but not after I see your complaints.**

**Leave a review, it's the only thing that keeps me going.**


	4. Chapter 4

Jaune stared at the designated sleeping place.

There were sleeping mats littered all over, varying in colors. Some of the students were trying to sleep and others stayed awake. Some boys were sweating while wrestling with one another, their stench can be smelled by those with sensitive nose. Jaune turned in away in disgust, not wanting to see their bulging bodies. Aren't they ashamed to display their creepy bodies in front of the young, innocent minds and womenfolk?

Those blubbering fools are also causing troubles for those who were trying to sleep.

Jaune searched for a place where he would not be disturbed.

"…"

"Stop following me," he glared at the girl behind him.

The girl, as usual, ignored him. Just like him and other students, Neo had changed in her sleepwear; a simple pink shirt with a brown bear imprints and white trousers, she also had a sleeping mask hanging on her neck. Jaune did not notice when she left to change. He suspect that she used an illusion of herself to follow him around, making him believe that she did not leave. She was quite cunning he had to admit.

Meanwhile, Jaune wore a blue onesie with matching bunny slippers. Neo cackled madly (without making any sound. How was that possible?) upon seeing him and took some pictures while Jaune endured and gritted his teeth. It seems like his sisters tampered with his stuff before he left. Aside from his normal wear, his sleeping clothes had been removed and replaced by a onesie and some shirt that are too tight for him.

Of course, there was no way he would wear something so tight when sleeping.

In the end, he wore the blue onesie with great shame. Ignoring the dumbstruck stares and laughs that were sent his way, his attire was, surprisingly, comfortable.

"You've been following me since earlier today. Surely you also need to rest,"

"…"

"Come on! I'm not going anywhere!"

"…"

"Oh I get it; you're gonna try something nefarious while I sleep, huh?"

"…"

"Well too bad. I'm not going to fall to your evil plans!"

Jaune huffed and started to walk again, ignoring the worried glance sent to his way by anyone who heard the one sided conversation. Jaune picked a place in the corner where a few people were staying. It was a little dark there, but he had no problems.

He set up his sleeping mat and sat, watching as the silent girl place her own sleeping bag a few meters away from him. She sat down and leaned her back against the wall, and stared at him.

"…"

"…"

And so, a staring contest had begun.

"…"

"…"

From the corner of his eyes, Jaune noticed another girl sitting a few meters away from him close her book and alternately stare at him at Neo. She was clad in black, he noticed. However, he did not remove his gaze from his opponent. If she thinks she's the only one who could stare without blinking, then she's going to learn that the world is a small place.

*stare*

"…"

"…"

Jaune frowned as he narrowed his eyes and resisted the temptation to blink. Sweat poured from the side of his face. He was pretty sure that they had been going at it for ten minutes or more. He bit his lip as he swore in his heart that he was not going to lose.

A few minutes later, some familiar faces appeared.

"Oh it's Jaune and Neo… having a staring contest," he was pretty sure the voice was from Yang.

"Uh, why would they do that?" the voice of Ruby popped up.

"Shhh! Their epic battle must not be interrupted," whispered Yang. She then turned into the black clad girl. "How long since it started?"

"…more or less, fifteen minutes," the new girl replied.

"Really? Then the climax is near!"

Jaune gulped and glared at his opponent. He was sweaty and teary eyes. On the other hand, his opponent was calm. Neo did not look winded from not blinking. She wore a calm smile that can be interpreted as a taunting smirk.

More minutes passed and Jaune was shaking.

On the sidelines, Ruby, Yang, and the girl named Blake were talking while watching the contest. Jaune did not really listen to their girl chat and focused on the task at his hand. Although sometimes his focus would slip, and he would hear them talk.

*A few minutes more*

"…"

"…!"

Neo twitched.

Jaune felt his heart beat faster as he finally pulled reaction from the silent girl. He felt that victory was possible against her! Ruby also noticed this as she cheered.

"Go Jaune! Neo twitched! You can do it!"

Two more girls arrived.

"What are you doing? Don't you realize that some people are trying to sleep?"

He heard the unmistakable voice of Weiss. Ruby gasped and apologized from her mistake.

"What are they doing?"

Then there was Winter, who asked. Yang responded to her question.

"They're engaged in an epic staring contest for about… thirty minutes."

"Wow, and you people decided to waste your time watching them watch each other?"

There was no doubt that it was Weiss. Beside her, Winter spoke, her tone sleepy.

"I have a question. If they are in a staring contest, how come Neo is behind us holding a camera… ah, is she recording?

Her statement caught their attention, one by one they started to turn, until Jaune have finally realized what happened. He slowly turned away from the illusion that started to crack and turned where Neo was standing with a smile and camera on recording.

"…"

The following things happened in sequence.

The illusion shattered.

Jaune blinked.

Neo grinned widely.

Jaune blinked.

Yang knew where this was going and covered Ruby's ears.

And then—

"FFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUU—!"

Weiss' eyes widened.

Yang blushed.

Winter droop her head in her twin's shoulder.

Ruby had no idea what's going on.

Neo laughed (silently)

Jaune said the things below without stuttering.

"#*$ *+!#! #$# ^%#!#$%## $$%#%# #*$ *+!#! #$# ^%#!#$%## $$%#%# #!"#*$ *+!#! #$# ^%#!#$%## $$%#%# #!"

A moment later Glynda arrived, dressed in a white bunny onesie with matching ears. She had her riding crop with her.

—and a bunch of soap.

『Chapter four: Soap, the bane』

Jaune's night wasn't the best.

He sat on the table, with rings of black under his eyes, and ate mechanically. No matter how many times he washed his mouth, the taste of the foul soap wouldn't just leave him alone. Beside him Neo, dressed in her usual attire, ate happily.

Jaune glared weakly at her.

She grinned evilly in turn.

Jaune shuddered and cursed under his breath, flinching, and looking around for any sign of Glynda or soap.

Neo resumed eating, her expression brighter.

Opposite of them, Yang glanced warily at Neo.

Ruby ate cookies.

Winter raised an eyebrow,

"Has anyone seen Weiss?"

"Weiss? She went in the locker earlier, saying that she would never eat breakfast with a pervert," Ruby supplied.

Jaune winced as if slapped.

Yang stood up and carried Ruby over her shoulders. She smiled at them with uncertainty and muttered an excuse.

"Oh well! Nice having breakfast with you but we have to go—Oh, there's Blake. Heeey, Blake-old-buddy-old-pal'!"

She ran away, creating dust as she did. Jaune stared at her with understanding and sighed. Winter stayed and stared at him with her lavender eyes.

"So… are you courting Weiss?"

«»«»«»«»«»

Jaune move through the locker room, a little happier.

Neo was not with him. He did not care wherever she was and just enjoyed his temporary freedom. His mouth still tasted like soap but it didn't even bother him. He was free! Free from his sisters and their evil handmaid!

Jaune walked with a slight hop in his steps.

Maybe this day would be better than the rest!

He went to his locker and saw a familiar white hair color in the distance. Weiss. However, that was not what distracted him.

It was the one she was talking with.

"P-money?"

The red haired girl paused as she heard the nickname and then turned to Jaune with a smile.

"J-whiner!"

Jaune walked towards them with a simple smile. He had met Pyrrha when he was younger and traveled to Mistral with his sisters. That time, Pyrrha was a rookie in the tournament. He made friends with her and sent mail from time to time.

He did not notice Weiss gape at him.

"Hey! How have you been?"

Pyrrha smiled hugged him lightly.

"Good. I've been kicking some ass!"

Jaune smiled at her and started to talk casually. He told her of how he got into Beacon and what happened. Pyrrha looked around warily.

"So… you're sure your sisters are not here?"

"Yup."

"They're at home, and not disguising themselves as students?"

"Nope?"

"Teachers?"

"Nuh-uh."

"Grimm."

"Don't worry P-money; I assure you they are not here."

Pyrrha heaved a sigh of relief as she leaned on her locker. Jaune opened his and retrieved Crocea Mors and Crocea Arnum. He secured them tightly at his waist and finally noticed Weiss standing ever since he arrived.

"Ah, hey Snow-Angel!"

Weiss stared at him for a few moments, huffed, and walked away.

Jaune droop his shoulders in defeat. A hand placed itself at one of them, he stared at Pyrrha, who had a serious expression.

"Weapons?"

"Except from that evil girl, they have no eyes here."

He assured her once again.

"Speaking of eyes…" a creepy voice from behind them said. "The initiation will be held at the cliffs."

Jaune and Pyrrha jumped at surprise and saw the Headmaster behind them, a mug of something in his hand and a cane on the other. The Headmaster stared at Jaune for a few moments before staring at Pyrrha. The four-time champion shook under the gaze of one of the most powerful Hunter in Remnant.

"Pyrrha Nikos, a celebrity, four-time champion of Mistral, seventeen years old, daughter of Achilles, and an aspiring Hunter."

She felt anxiety as the man recited what he knows.

"You…" the Headmaster leaned closer. "…have green eyes…"

"…what?"

Ozpin didn't reply and mysteriously disappeared from their sight. Jaune was reminded that even if the man was deranged, he was still the only person that Saber could not traumatize. Jaune felt that he could learn a lot from him.

A shriek far away alerted them of where Ozpin reappeared.

The pair of students looked like they were going to have heart attack.

«»«»«»«»«»

Jaune, along with the other students stood near the edge of the cliff, Emerald Forest below them.

Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda was there to explain how their initiation would go. Jaune flinched at the sight of the blonde and mentally swore that he would never let her catch him again. Beside him, Neo seem to have developed an interest at the woman.

"When you land, the owner of the pair of _eyes_ you see would be your partner. _Eye_ contact is necessary for every partner. _Eyes_ no matter what color. Except Grimm who have red _Eyes_. There will be relics on a temple. Find it, and keep it safe. Kill any oppositions. We will watch your performance with our own _Eyes_."

Glynda rubbed her temples and smacked Ozpin with her crop.

"Is there any questions?"

None of them raised their hands.

"Good. Take your positions!"

«»«»«»«»«»

Saber was tanning herself when her Scroll beeped.

She opened the message and saw pictures of Jaune dressed in the familiar blue onesie. There were also pictures of Glynda Goodwitch in a white onesie and more pictures of Jaune while sleeping. However, what caught her interest was the video that was also sent. If she was correct, today was their initiation. Maybe it was Jaune falling while screaming like a girl. Or maybe it was him getting stuck on a branch with Beowolves below.

Whatever she was expecting, _this _was not among them.

_"#*$ *+!#! #$# ^%#!#$%## $$%#%# #*$ *+!#! #$# ^%#!#$%## $$%#%# #!"#*$ *+!#! #$# ^%#!#$%## $$%#%# #!"_

"Well damn, that's new."

Saber watched with fascination as the show continued.

"Who knew so many things were possible with soap? Heheheh."

At the kitchen, Isabella Arc wondered where she went wrong in raising her children. For one, she knew that she never taught them to laugh like her evil grandmother. Maybe it was in the blood.

She then remembered that he husband was going to return next week.

"I he did not forget to buy me souvenirs, if not_. Maybe I could do something_ Heheh."

* * *

><p><strong>Just a short chapter. I can't think of anything to add up. Sorry. Next one is gonna be filled with action. I will warn you though, I'm not good with them, so it may take some days before it is posted. I hope I made you guys smile. <strong>

**Leave a review and tell me your thoughts.**


	5. Chapter 5

In hindsight, nothing would be this way if Jaune did not sneaked away five days ago.

Perhaps he would not encounter the parasol-wielding girl. Then he would not get into trouble with merchants that want to ship him into other cities. He would not have met Ozpin and Glynda. He would not get his butt kicked by the evil girl. He would not throw off on someone's shoes. He would not accidentally grope two females. He would not be fooled into staring at an illusion. He would not be punished from cursing in an unknown language. He would not be in Beacon.

Most of all, he would not be launched from a cliff towards a place infested by soulless monsters.

"WWWWWHHHHHHYYYYYY MMMMMEEEEEEE?"

His high-pitched shriek scared away majority of the birds and even sent some Beowolves in the ground running. Still that was not the most concerning matter here. He did not have something remotely close to a landing strategy in the first place.

Jaune struggled to gain balance and looked at the other students launched before him.

Ruby was gliding in the air. Pyrrha was forcing her way through the branches. Yang was falling with _style_. Weiss used her glyphs to propel her somewhere far from him. Winter was enjoying the rush of air. Neo… she was using her parasol as a parachute, hovering in the sky white filming his falling form.

Jaune glared at her and searched his brain for something. A distant memory struck him as he looked towards the nearing ground.

"Comparing to the time Saber threw me out of a Bullhead, a thousand feet high, because I disturbed her sleep with my vomiting. This isn't so bad after all."

Smiling at the comparison, Jaune realized that spouting that did not help him in the slightest. Or make him feel better. Because in the end, it was still Saber who rescued him from death after she realized that she just threw him out of a plane.

He remembered landing with her in a jungle; the two of them alone. For one week.

Tears involuntary escaped from his eyes. Jaune gritted his teeth in the memory. He should be proud for surviving one week with Saber with no one to help him if she got in one of her moods again! He was a survivor! He survived a dangerous place with little food and a beast!

There was no way falling from the sky would kill him!

His body was covered by a white burst of aura and everything around him seem to move slower. Jaune controlled the direction of his fall, he did not care if something blocked his path. He would just crush them and show that he was on top of the food chain.

Jaune continued to descend towards the ground with great speed. Before actually hitting the ground, he drew Crocea Mors from its sheathe and swung it downwards with a heavy force that sent strong winds that cushioned his impact.

His feet buried themselves at the ground from the force but he did not feel the pain. A minor help from his Semblance was all he need to shield his body from harm. Jaune cut off his aura and stopped using his Semblance.

"Even if only for a few seconds, it drained me a little," he whispered with a sigh.

Oh well. What's done is done and he just need to move forward. His sisters have warned him that long time usage of his Semblance would result in hurting him, and that was true. His Semblance was unique. Normal Semblances help their wielder get stronger. In his case, it does the same, but with a price. His Semblance was a double-edged sword. His family warned him to use it only when necessary. Usually for retreat.

Jaune watched as the black markings in the visible parts of his body receded.

He then removed his feet where they were buried. He successfully removed the other one but his left foot remained stuck in the ground. Jaune struggled to remove it but ended up losing his balance for his trouble.

A pale hand offered help and Jaune took it without hesitation.

The small hand was quite soft and smooth. Jaune realized as he stood up and pulled his foot stuck in the ground. He dusted himself and released a deep breath. The gentle breeze of the Emerald Forest blew, carrying the sweet scent of decay and…

…vanilla?

Jaune turned around and saw Neo standing there and staring at him. Her expression was blank. Jaune immediately connected the dots.

"…Did you see that?"

Neo saw no reason in lying and merely inclined her head in response.

Jaune sighed. Thankfully, it was only Neo. By her unsurprised look, it was possible that she had some information about the dangers of him Semblance. He was not a fool. He knew that a part of the reason why his sisters sent Neo to watch over him was because she was strong, strong enough to beat him to unconsciousness or submission if he starts to go reckless or lose control over his power.

Sadly, the other part was for her to torture him so that his sisters could derive entertainment.

Both of those objectives were in the same scale 50-50

"…I don't even care anymore. Let's just go."

Jaune started to walk and drag Neo.

It must have slipped off his mind that he was still holding Neo's hand, tightly. The girl stared at their intertwined hands and merely tilted her head. She felt a little uncomfortable and arranged her fingers so that they were locked properly against his.

Her charge did not seem to notice.

『Chapter five: The Emerald Forest』

Jaune tilt his head and evaded a strike from an Ursa, he based his shield at his opponents head and flicked his right hand, severing the Ursa's head clean off its body. He kicked the body before it fell towards the pile of other dead Grimm. He looked around and saw that there was none left on his side.

He then examined how his partner was doing.

Neo dodged each strike from the larger monster with grace. Her enemy was a three meter tall Ursa Major, but she did not look a bit intimidated. She flipped in the air and shot bullets in places where the bone armor were not protecting. The Ursa Major fell on the ground at the same time Neo landed. The girl walked towards the wounded opponent, she unsheathed her weapon; a cylindrical sword underneath the parasol. She stood over the wounded Grimm and buried her blade on its neck. The Ursa Major coughed in pain and struggled for a few moments before finally succumbing to death. She sealed the blade back in its sheathe.

Neo did the act with a twisted smile on her face.

Jaune shuddered at her expression. It was simply wrong, cruel but not out of place. In fact, the whole thing seems to fit her. He turned his gaze away and realized that the girl was different from the one that had following him earlier. He snorted in irony; the two of them had their darkest secrets.

"Are we done now?"

". . ."

The girl smiled normally as if nothing out of the ordinary happened. Jaune couldn't help but wonder how she can switch moods so fast. He had seen his sisters do it all the time but he did not understand how they can be so cruel and then be mischievous the next second. He then remembered his Semblance.

It must be a family thing.

"Alright, do you have any idea where the temple is?"

". . ."

"I'll take that as a no. Seeing that I have experience with forests, I'll lead."

". . ."

Jaune took her silence as a 'yes' and started to walk away from the corpse-filled clearing. This was their third encounter with the Grimm and they still have not found other people. So far, none of them have felt the need to use their Semblance, which was good. They can take care of the enemies with ease. He just hoped that nothing extraordinary would pop out of nowhere and take them by surprise. He had enough misfortune from this week alone.

«»«»«»«»«»

"The bridge is destroyed…"

". . ."

"Why do I get the feeling that for a moment there, you told me 'you don't say' huh?"

". . ."

"Tch, whatever."

Jaune frowned as he stared the stone bridge that lay in front of them, destroyed. At the end of the bridge, a massive dead body of a Nevermore laid. A battle must have happened. But to think that some newly recruited students could kill such an enemy. Aside from his sisters, he had never saw anyone take on those monsters. Then again, the possibility that whoever did it was not alone was high, he needn't to worry if it was one of his sisters disguised.

But what if that's what they want him to think?

Jaune shook his head and threw his thoughts away. It wouldn't be good to be paranoid in the middle of the initiation. He glanced over Neo who was inspecting the battlefield; she did not look impressed. He rolled his eyes.

Monsters, everywhere.

"Well, we can't pass over here. We already have the relic, let's just find a way to north," he concluded. "Any suggestions?"

Neo looked around and then pointed at their right, where a path going down can be seen. It was connected through a large cave, Jaune looked for another possible way to cross but found none. He readied his weapons and started to walk towards it, Neo walking right beside him.

The cave was not dark.

Jaune thought as they entered and inspected their surroundings. There were some cracks above the cave, letting sunlight enter and illuminate the insides. The ceiling could be destroyed with great force. He immediately noticed the drawing in the wall depicting a few men with weapons fighting… something. The illustrations were old and hard to decipher.

He tightened his grip on Crocea Mors as they ventured deeper. The cave was connected to the other piece of land, it was a long walk so they had to be careful of ambush. Unlike in the bridge, the surrounding terrain can hide large enemies.

He remembered a time from the distant past. His father brought him in a place outside of the city for bonding time. The place had the markings left behind by an ancient civilization. Before the very first war that almost tore the world. This cave has the same aura as that place. Something ancient lurks within this place.

The two of them continued forwards, regarding their surroundings with caution. Each step crushes the pebbles underneath, making soft echoing sounds that travel around them. Jaune glanced wearily at his side where he felt slight movements.

"We are not alone…" he whispered.

Behind him, Neo glanced around them, probably reaching the same conclusion. The two of them remained rooted at their spot, watching as the sounds that came from another presence grew closer. The crushing of pebbles and movements of large rocks alerted them that whatever they were about to face, was even more dangerous than the ones outside.

Silence—and then

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅"

«»«»«»«»«»

On the edge of the cliff, Ozpin stared at the Emerald Forest below.

Behind him, Glynda watched as the boy from last night who could make a sailor blush and the weird girl with many hair colors grab their chosen relic; a white King. All of the other students had already grabbed a relic and they were the last one to arrive. The reason for that was that they had to fight a horde of Grimm in every encounter. They had great stamina and aura control, limiting their use to bare minimum and not getting hit by their opponents.

She was impressed by their skills; the boy uses shorter, smaller trajectories in order to swing his sword faster than normal. Furthermore, his swings carried greater impact, delivering intense power with his sword. Ordinary first years students and even second years would have trouble evading that kind of swordplay. Glynda remembered that the boy was an Arc, that inevitably lead to a memory of a woman who stood in piles of dead Grimm; Isabella Sparta.

On the other hand, his partner uses her unique weapon with mastery. She blocks off strikes and redirects them in order to make her enemies open and strike with great strength and speed. She was quite agile and experienced from what Glynda could tell. She uses grappling moves that belong to the most unorthodox skills. In comparison, she was more skilled than the Arc. However, her transcripts did not say anything about where she studied.

Currently, the two of them stood before the damaged stone bridge. The fight earlier of the eight people against the Deathstalker and Nevermore caused a lot of destruction. Should a second year handle it, there would be less damage.

Glynda frowned when she noticed that the two had decided to take another route.

"Of all the possible…! Why would they enter the cave?"

She rubbed her temples. Even the best team of second years were not prepare for the enemy that lurks inside that place.

"Sir! I highly suggest that we intervene before they even kill themselves!"

The man with the strange eye color obsession merely took a sip from his coffee. Glynda marched forward with the intent of smacking him. She knew he has his downside but she would not allow him to put their students in danger; danger that cannot fight.

"Calm down. Bartholomew and Peter are near," he said. "For now, I would like to see how they would do."

Glynda frowned but did not do anything else but watch as the two remained rooted in their spot and waited for their enemy to appear.

«»«»«»«»«»

Jaune passed through a stalagmite, crushing it, before slamming hard towards the cave wall. Neo was also pushed away but landed gracefully in her feet and fired a few shots towards their enemy. Jaune quickly regained his footing and ignored the pain building on his body. His body trembled before the beast that attacked them.

It was something he had never encountered before.

It has the horns of a ram and face of a horse, covered by white bone armor with red tribal markings. Its body was black and large like an elephant but its limbs were more defined like a tiger's. Nevertheless, what caught his attention was the thing's tail. Moving about and attacking anything on its path, the tail resembled a King Taijitu, only with larger and sharper fangs.

"What the hell is this…?"

Jaune moved out of the way as the unknown Grimm charged, destroying pillars of stalagmites on its wake. Jaune rolled painfully in the ground and raised his shield to block the attack from its snake-like tail. Despite its height of ten meters, the unknown Grimm was quite fast.

Its skin was also quite tough, his sword and Neo's bullets were unable to pierce through the unarmored parts.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅"

The creature roared and crushed stones before throwing the debris at them. It was quite intelligent too. Jaune used a foot as pivot and moved like a tornado to unleash variety of strike that crushed the stones. Blocking with a shield would destroy his balance and hit some part of his body. Against this kind of opponent, there was no defending. Jaune sent a lightning-quick strike at the creature's tail, gouging out of its eyes.

It only served to make the creature angrier.

Its roar shook the cave, making dust fall of the weak ceiling. Jaune shielded his eyes and leaped away as the creature charged once again. Neo landed beside him and reloaded her ammunition. Even with her strength, against this kind of enemy, she could not use grapple or win by skill alone.

This was not good.

Jaune doubted if they can beat this thing. Saber might be able to, but even she would need to take it seriously and possibly use her Semblance. He decided that getting close was a bad idea. The creature had raw strength, lots of it. It can destroy boulders with just its bare hands. It was tough, possibly even more than a Deathstalker. It was fast and its tail can see from its blind spot. Most of all, it was intelligent.

Jaune looked at Neo, they exchange a meaningful conversation with a single glance.

The two of them ran and made the creature chase them and bump obstacles. However, it wasn't working. Sure, the creature would trip at first, but it then realized what was happening and started to leap and control its movements. Jaune cursed at its intelligence, even Neo seem annoyed.

"▂▂▃▃▄▄▅▅"

The creature released a roar that shook the cave. Jaune frowned and shielded his eyes once again. If he loses his sight, it would be a disadvantage that may result in his death. Just why did the ceiling have to be so weak…

Jaune's eyes widened as an idea struck him. He turned at his partner.

"I have a plan. It requires both of our Semblances to work,"

Neo regarded him for a few seconds before nodding. Jaune was about to say his plan when Neo place a finger on his lips. She then withdrew her hand and raised both of her forefinger and middle finger. Even without words, Jaune knew that she was saying that he could only use his Semblance for two minutes.

He gave her a feral grin.

"I wouldn't even need one minute."

«»«»«»«»«»

Jaune and Neo continued to run towards the deepest part of the cave with the creature hot in pursuit. The creature leaped and circled around them as they dodged around, not even bothering to attack. The snake tail hissed and struck, actually hitting Jaune.

However, instead of flying, Jaune merely shattered like a mirror.

Suddenly, the whole cave shook and massive parts of the ceiling started to collapse and fall down. Being on the deepest part of the cave, the creature could not escape in time. It turned its head towards the remaining girl and snarled with the intent to attack.

Neo's illusion smiled cruelly before shattering.

«»«»«»«»«»

Outside of the cave, Jaune sighed at his work and cut off his connection with his Semblance. The black flame-like markings receded and completely disappeared. Jaune sat on the ground, exhausted. Using so much strength supplied by his Semblance drained a lot from him. He stared at his work, surely, the whole cave had collapsed. Even if the creature survive being buried under boulders, it surely can't survive falling a thousand meters.

Jaune was ready for another attack if the creature somehow escaped from the earth.

It did not.

He smiled and let himself rest in the grass-covered ground.

Beside him, Neo sat, shielding them both from the sun with her parasol. She glanced at him and smiled before staring at his work. She took out her camera and took a shot of the ruined cave. Jaune was content in his position and did not utter a word.

They remained in silence until they finally decided to leave.

«»«»«»«»«»

"Winter Schnee, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. The four of you retrieve the white Rook pieces. From this day forward, you shall be known as team WNPR (Winter). Led by, Winter Schnee!"

Applause filled the auditorium as fellow first years and senior students watched the new team celebrate. Winter smiled and shook hands with Pyrrha while Nora hugged Ren. On the stands, Weiss smiled at her sister's achievement. Ozpin smiled at them.

"Next. Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieve the white Knight pieces. From now on, you will work together as team RWBY, led by Ruby Rose."

Jaune watched them and clapped along with the others. He noticed that aside from him and Neo, there were no other students. They were the last one to be sorted. He wondered if they would be placed in a team that already have two members or something.

His question was answered as Ozpin spoke.

"Now, because of the irregularities in numbers, there would be a special team. Composed only of two members," the audience became quiet at the revelation. The image of Jaune Arc and Neo appeared on the screen. The two of them walked on stage and met Ozpin. "Jaune Arc and Neopolitan, the two of you will be the sole members of team A.N or Anti Number."

The clap they received was much louder than the other teams, but Jaune's voice was louder.

"WHAT?" He yelled and pointed at the girl beside him. "You mean I'm stuck with her?"

In response, Neo smiled, both of her eyes turning into the color of white.

Ozpin twitched, though nobody saw that.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooooo! I've done it! Hahahaha! I finished it in only one chapter, boo yeah!<strong>

**Now, onto pressing matters. First, what kind of sister throws her brother out of a plane? I don't know what came in my mind hehe. Jaune have a dangerous Semblance and he's aware of Neo's objective. He's also serious when it comes to battle. A new type of Grimm appears and the two of them didn't do much but bury it. Finally, the two of them are a team. They had a room for themselves, really? Poor Jaune.**

**Not much humor here but I do hope this is satisfying.**

**Tell me your thoughts and leave review.**


	6. Chapter 6

"_Oh Jaune~ Guess what is under your pillow~"_

As soon as he heard the voice, the first thing Jaune did was jump out of his bed and throw the pillow—covered by his drool—as far away from him as possible. He rolled in the ground and entered an unarmed fighting stance, looking at his surroundings with wide and terrified eyes.

Wait a minute… his sisters were not supposed to be here!

Jaune frowned and stared at Neo holding her Scroll, the face of Saber was on it, probably via Dustnet. His eldest sister had a shit-eating grin on her face as she stared at his fearful from still clad in his blue onesie. Jaune glared at her image and crossed his arms.

"Ha, ha. Very funny Saber."

Saber's image cackled for a moment, behind her, Jaune could see his other sisters. Nero and Astoria were still asleep while the others were already awake. Altria just got out of the shower, showed by her wet body clad only by a towel. On the other hand, Jeanne and Joan were still dressing on the far corner. Jaune stared at them with half closed eyes.

"Enjoying the view lil' bro?"

Saber stood up and showed that she herself was wearing a skimpy nightgown. However, instead of blushing at the sight, Jaune merely yawned and rubbed his eyes.

"Meh, I've seen better," he said offhandedly.

Saber twitched but regained a smile as she replied.

"Oh I know. Mum and the others were quite surprised when we saw your collection," she grinned at Jaune. "Big breasts and maid outfit huh? I did not know you have a fetish like that, bro~"

Jaune blushed scarlet and choked.

"What? But I hid those things in places you would not think to search!"

As the only boy in the house—his father doesn't count, that guy's a wimp— Jaune found it hard to suppress his hormones. He was like any other male teenager of his age, he was attracted to sexy girls and had to look at reference materials to satisfy his curiosity. However, living with seven sisters who loved nothing but breach his privacy, Jaune learned how to hide his reference materials in places that they would not easily find.

"True, but mum did a bit of renovation when dad returned early; without any souvenirs."

Jaune gritted his teeth at the revelation.

"So it's that loser's fault!"

In the Arc household—specifically the couch—Aguiluz Arc suddenly had the urge to cry.

"Oh, hey Jaune, how's it going?"

Jeanne moved forward to the camera and waved at him with a smile. Jaune half-heartedly returned the greeting. He had pressing matters to discuss with them. So with a serious tone, he asked Saber.

"What happened to them?"

Saber's grin turned malicious.

"We've taken digital copies of your collections, and guess what?" Jaune shivered at her tone. "We're planning to send those towards your friends with the caption "Jaune Arc's Fantasia" how's that?"

"Y-you evil bastard!"

Faced with her declaration, Jaune shuddered. His friends back at home would never look at him the same way again!

"Well. It has been a good morning. Goodbye Jaune," Saber laughed. "Be sure to check your e-mail to see your friends' reactions!"

The other line suddenly went blank and Jaune was left with a twitching face. He stared at Neo who only looked at him with sadistic glee. She was already dressed in her uniform, a black blazer with red skirt and ribbon; she also wore brown stockings that hide her legs. Jaune noticed that she liked to dress conservatively, not revealing unnecessary skin like female Hunters do nowadays. The prime example was Yang.

He glared at her and frowned.

"Someday, I'm going to have my revenge.

She adorned a challenging smirk in response.

『Chapter six: Sisters』

After his brief talk with his sister, Jaune went to shower in a bad mood. He cursed his luck and his father's clumsiness, now all of his friends would think of him as a pervert; which he was not. He was only curious about the opposite sex and did not want to ask his sisters lest he wanted to be their teasing material. Seriously, just because he had some… okay, a lot of reference materials doesn't mean that he was a sexual predator.

Now, if he could only say that to his friends…

Jaune sent a glare at the girl hopping beside him. It was all because of her.

He gritted his teeth and swore vengeance, an absolute prank that will wipe away the cursed smile on her face. Jaune's shoulders started to shake as he imagined things that he could do to her. There were a lot in his mind.

The two of them finally arrived in the cafeteria. Jaune recognized the place as where they slept the other day and where he snapped and was soaped by the scary Glynda Goodwitch. He shuddered at the memory and forced himself to think happy thoughts.

"Jaune, over here!"

As they ordered their meals, his childhood friend, Pyrrha, immediately called Jaune. She and her team were seating in a shared table with team RWBY. Jaune headed to them without any words and was followed by his only teammate.

Ruby waved at them, Weiss rolled her eyes. He noticed Yang stared warily at Neo and then at Ruby, Blake buried her face deeper on her book. He shared a high-five with Pyrrha while Winter politely greeted him and his partner.

"Nora, Ren, this is Jaune. Jaune, they are my teammates."

He smiled at the two and waved. The other male nodded, while the girl stared hard at Neo.

Neo stared back.

Two unblinking faces clashed and another staring contest was started.

Jaune turned to her partner who sighed.

"Nora… thinks that she's Remnant's staring champion…" the boy said.

Jaune sat on the next table and ignored his partner. If that would keep her occupied, he had no problem with it. A sound next to him alerted him of Neo's presence. He stared at where Nora was having a staring contest with an illusion.

How can this girl create illusions so fast?

He grumbled and took a bite on his sandwich… only for it to shatter. Jaune sighed and clenched his hands.

"Neo…"

"…"

"Where the hell is my sandwich?"

"…"

«»«»«»«»«»

Team JNPR parted way with them when it's time for Grimm Studies.

Lucky bastards…

Jaune struggled to stay awake as the man in front of the class told a tale about his younger self having a wrestling match with a Beowolf in their cabbage farm. If it weren't for the mustache, Jaune would never believe his tales. After all, only the coolest badass could have a mustache as thick as that.

On his mind, he remembered a distant memory—back when his father also had a mustache. Until his mother shaved it…

He shook his mind of thoughts about his wimpy dad, he was still mad at him. His collections were full of limited ones that would take him ages to find.

Jaune looked at Neo and noticed that instead of listening, she was writing down the drawings on the blackboard. She was surprisingly, diligent, when it comes to lessons. Jaune did not expect that from the evil girl. He then turned his attention towards the teacher, how the hell did his sisters endured this kind of training?

Jaune yawned and forced himself no to succumb at the dark temptation of sweet sleep.

"…so who amongst you believe to be the embodiment of these traits?"

"I DO, SIR!"

He was jerked back to the real world as he heard Weiss' loud yell. He turned in the front and saw that Peter Port was pointing at the cage containing a beast inside. Meanwhile, Weiss left the room to wear her combat outfit and grab her weapon. Neo was already halfway in taking down notes.

A few minutes later, Weiss returned, armed and ready.

The battle started good, with Weiss dodging the enraged Boarbatusk's attacks. However, her mood started to get bad when Ruby started to cheer her. She did not take her leader's advices kindly. As her mood deteriorated, her fighting style became ragged, devoid of elegance. In the end, Weiss won by using her Semblance. She was exhausted from a fight that she could have won with tactics and a calm head.

Then she forced the blame on Ruby.

This escalated in a fight when class ended and the six of them were waiting for team WNPR to arrive.

"I was only trying to encourage you! What is your problem?"

Ruby replied to Weiss harsh comments. She was getting teary eyes while Yang started to glare at Weiss for yelling at Ruby. Blake sighed and opened her book, ignoring them. Neo did not care at them and did not pay the slightest attention while Jaune desperately prayed for someone to stop them before the issue gets messier.

"My problem is you! Who in their right mind would make a little girl a leader? Our very lives depend on a decision made by a kid!"

Ah, so that was her problem. Jaune looked over RWBY and saw that none of the other two members would try to stop the fight. Yang would explode soon and everything would be harder to understand. He did not want to get in trouble in his first day.

"Now Weiss, don't you think that the Headmaster have his reasons for choosing Ruby?"

The heiress' attention was now directed at him.

"The Headmaster is a deranged man!" she then glared at him. "Besides what would you know? You're a leader and had your _special team_."

He did not miss the way she sneered at the last part. Okay, she was getting hard to tolerate. Jaune frowned but did not make a retort at her. This was a team problem, the ones who should resolve this was the members. But looking at them, Jaune could not help but feel doubt.

"Don't be rude to Jaune! Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you can be a meanie to everyone!"

Weiss snarled at Ruby's words.

"I am not jealous! I have no reason to be! I am better than you are, better than him!"

Ruby glared at Weiss, Yang's eyes were turning red. A battle was inevitable. Jaune was thankful that none of them had their weapons. He glanced at Neo for help but stopped when he saw that she had an anticipating look at her face.

A cold voice made its presence known.

"Why, Weiss, I never thought you think so highly of yourself."

Winter arrived with her team, her expression ice cold. He always thought that she was the kind of easy going girl who rarely gets angry, alas, he was wrong. Winter had an oppressing aura that negated Weiss' angered demeanor.

Weiss glared at her sister.

"I am better than them. Do you think otherwise, Winter?"

"I think… that Ruby is right. Weiss, you are indeed jealous of her position."

Weiss seethed and barely restrained herself from attacking.

"I AM BETTER THAN ALL OF YOU!"

Snap! Jaune seem to hear something snap. He looked around and saw that Nora was hiding behind Ren while Pyrrha was staring at Winter with a surprised expression. The leader of team WNPR, however, was only smiling. Her smile reminded him of his sisters' whenever they were going to hunt Grimm.

"Go to the training area Weiss. I need to beat some sense to you."

Her message clear, Winter turned and walked away.

«»«»«»«»«»

Weiss and Winter stood opposite of each other in the middle of the field.

On the sides, Jaune and Neo were the only ones watching. Ren had decided that the presence of the other members of RWBY and WNPR would not help Weiss cool down from her episode. However, someone needs to stop them if they go out of hand, thus, their presence.

Weiss' weapon was a one-handed rapier, while Winter's was a two meter lance.

Their rules in their duel were simple. The first one who shows signs of being unable to battle is considered as the loser. If any more attacks were to be made, it was up to the two of them to subdue. From her expression, Neo was clearly hoping to do her job.

"Let us make a bet sister," Winter spoke. "If I win, you will apologize to the rest of your team and Jaune. Furthermore, you would get over your petty jealousy and accept the decision made by the Headmaster."

Weiss frowned.

"Oh, and what would I get if I win?"

Winter smiled.

"I would voluntarily step down from my position and declare you as the leader of team WNPR. How does that sound?"

Weiss did not reply but it was clear in her expression that she was considering the offer. Winter studied her sister for a moment before turning at Jaune to give a wink. A minute later, Weiss closed her eyes and took a fighting stance.

"I accept."

No words were needed to be said.

Weiss delivered the first attack, she used a Glyph to boost her speed. She charged towards Winter and prepared to struck her sword. In retaliation, Winter redirected the attack with the tip of her lance. Weiss somersaulted and landed on a Glyph in the air, sending her towards her sister. Winter jumped and did a double-handed thrust; the two of them exchanged blows. Weiss lacked the strength but her wise usage of her Glyphs helped her in adding the needed power in her attacks. Whenever she would thrust, a small Glyph would appear on behind her elbow and add power.

Winter retreated from the rapid attacks. She twirled her lance to block the Dust attacks. When Weiss charged again, Winter swung her lance in a low arc and tripped her. Weiss made a Glyph midair and pushed herself towards her, Winter evaded, but another Glyph appeared where Weiss landed and sent her once again to her target. Winter also charged, her weapon armed in front. Weiss stepped out of the way and released a long range attack.

The base of Winter's lance opened and water was let out. However, instead of dripping in the ground, water floated around Winter like a snake. The water formed a pillar that absorbed the attack and contained the explosions.

Winter let the water move towards Weiss. The latter used Dust in order to freeze the water, but Winter was also expecting that, from the tip of her lance, fire erupted and melted the ice, creating steam that covered them.

Weiss made a Glyph and escaped the steam. She then released Lightning type Dust that traveled over the steam and created sparks all around. In response, Winter made the steam move away from her and towards Weiss.

Weiss made a Glyph to block the steam that was carrying electric current, but the steam moved around and continued to near. Weiss jumped back, only to widen her eyes when she saw Winter behind her, lance readied.

Weiss was struck hard and was thrown towards the steam were she was electrocuted by the flowing current in the body of steam. She yelped in pain, but did not give up. Weiss created a Glyph below her with the symbol of a clock. She escaped the steam with a wince. Glyphs appeared around them as Weiss was sent around by them. Winter used water to covered herself from the onslaught of attacks, and then formed a hand of water which grabbed Weiss foot midair and slammed her on the ground.

Winter released control of the water and let it collapse at Weiss, wetting her.

Weiss eyes widened, and without a words, lighting was released from the tip of Winter's lance. The attack was certainly enough to make Weiss unconscious, even when protected by her aura. Winter let the attack continued a second longer before she stopped.

"My win, sister."

«»«»«»«»«»

Winter made Jaune carry Weiss into the infirmary.

"Shouldn't you be the one carrying Weiss?" Jaune asked. "I mean, isn't that the moment where you would talk alone and say sweet things? Then Weiss would pretend to sleep while listening and would understand her mistakes? Then everything fixed?"

Winter let out an amused chuckled.

"Why would I do that? Besides, isn't it usually the prince who carries the princess?"

"In that case, shouldn't you be the princess? You won after all," Jaune said offhandedly.

In response, Winter acted as if shocked by his words.

"Oh my, are you planning to lay your hands on me too? Is Weiss not enough for the lustful prince?"

Jaune choked on air and Neo took a picture of him.

"Fufu, you're too easy~" Winter chuckled again. "But I won't blame you. After all, why settle for one?"

Jaune rolled his eyes and started to walk faster. He went to Beacon to escape his sisters. He won't allow someone to tease him now he was free from them. Behind him, Winter also walked faster in order to catch up.

"So Jaune, you better get used carrying Weiss like that. It would be helpful when the two of you start to go out."

Jaune paused for a moment and stared at Winter.

"Why are you so intent in making it look like I'm going to court her?"

In response, Winter shrugged as if it was obvious.

"You two look cute together. Weiss is not honest with her feelings, and you're oblivious. Isn't that the trend nowadays?"

"…"

"See? Even Neo is agreeing with me."

Now that the two of them were ganging up on him, Jaune unconsciously imagined a scene where the two of them collaborated. Neo would want him to be embarrassed while Winter would help her do what she wants… definitely not something he wants.

No matter what, he must prevent that from happening.

«»«»«»«»«»

In the infirmary; Jaune wisely declined to join the two girls in having tea, and instead, sat in the chair besides Weiss' bed.

"Somehow, I get the feeling that they planned this,"

Jaune muttered as he looked around hoping to see something that would help him pass time. In the bed, Weiss was still unconscious from being electrocuted. Jaune recalled the fight and realized that Winter's skill surpasses Weiss. The former had good control on her agility and strength while the latter settled for speed. In his opinion, Weiss could do better if she had better control over her emotions. He thought being an heiress, she was already used in keeping her emotions on check.

In the end, he was not able to find anything but a week old magazine. Jaune settled in browsing the magazine and kept his ears open in hopes to catch some signal if the two girls outside decide to do something that involves him and trouble.

A few minutes passed and the girl in the bed stirred.

Although Jaune noticed, he did not move from his position and waited for her to initiate conversation. He was sure that Neo would somehow catch it in film if he fail to try talking to Weiss.

After a few moments, Weiss spoke.

"I lost…"

The tone of her voice said that she was not surprised in the slightest. Jaune removed his eyes and the magazine and stared at Weiss, who had her gaze fixed at the ceiling. Unlike earlier, her expression was calmer and thoughtful.

"What was I thinking? I have never won against her in the first place,"

Weiss sighed and got up from her lying position. She looked around the room and settled her gaze at him.

"I guess I owe you an apology, huh? Ruby and my teammates too…"

Jaune closed what he was reading and stared at Weiss. He did not know how to ask the question but it seems that the other girls guessed what he wanted to ask.

"I will admit it, but I'm jealous of her," she whispered. "All I want is to catch up to her. But the gap got wider with her position as a leader… I guess that's what made me mad."

She shook her head and removed her tiara, making her hair fall. Jaune stared at her with captivation. He noticed that Weiss glanced at his expression and he reacted by averting his gaze. The white-haired girl snorted in amusement.

"I let my emotions take over me, I'm such a fool," she bit her lower lip. "Now I need to apologize to my team, and to you too,"

Jaune placed the magazine in the desk beside him.

"I don't really mind, but I think you really need to apologize to Ruby; and settle whatever problems you have on the way…"

"Easy for you to say," Weiss snorted. "By the way… where is she?"

"She… is with Neo," Jaune grimaced. "They're talking about… something."

Weiss also showed a terrified expression but removed it from her face a second later. She got off the bed and faced him.

"Let's get this over with…" she took a deep breath. "Jaune… even though you're a pervert, I still want to apologize for being unnecessarily rude."

Jaune twitched and forced a smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Ha! It took a while to write this. Did you miss me? Huh, you didn't even noticed my absence? How cruel of you!<strong>

**Anyway, I feel bad about this chapter. I don't think I expressed it good enough. But oh well. So we now discovered that Winter uses a lance and her Semblance is control of water. I have planned something else on her fighting style but I did not want to reveal it here. Sadly, I forgot to write about more character interactions after I finished writing. Sigh.**

**If any of you are disappointed in Weiss, I apologize.**

**Tell me your thoughts and leave a review.**


End file.
